Rachel Witchburn (Sydney White)
Rachel Witchburn (Sara Paxton) is the main antagonist from 2007 movie Sydney White. She was the attractive, but also vain, self-centred, power-hungry student who was the head of the Kappas, a big sorority at Southern Atlantic University as well as the Student Council President. Events As soon as newcomer Sydney White arrived, Rachel took an instant dislike to her because of her being a legacy as her mother had previously been there and automatically a Kappa even though she is not Kappa material and also Tyler Prince, her ex-boyfriend who she had an on-off relationship with, appeared to be into her. Sydney was also seen by the other students to have a nicer personality than her, which made her extremely jealous. Even though Sydney completes her initiation tasks with flying colours, she still refuses to welcome her into the sorority and publicly humiliates her at the gala by spreading lies and throws her out. To make matters worse Sydney is steadily climbing the ranks over at the university's Hot or Not website, where Rachel has been #1 ("the fairest of them all") for years. In fact when she saw that Sydney's popularity was rising so quickly for the first time, she got so angry that she pushed the nearest passer-by into the lake while she was tanning with some of her fellow Kappas. Rachel is also running for another term for student council president and aims to tear down the residence "The Vortex" where Sydney and the other students, cruelly nicknamed "The Dorks" are living and build a luxury center that will benefit only the top Greek sororities and fraternities despite Tyler's protests that there is plenty of vacant areas where this could be done. Sydney decides to have one of the dorks Terrence to campaign against Rachel and prevent this unfairness to come into effect, but he is disqualified due to have already graduated from the college. Later Rachel is even more furious when she sees that Sydney has now been ranked to #1 on the website. When she finds out that Sydney decides to campaign against her herself, she hires a hacker to infect Sydney's computer with a virus called "The Poison Apple" which causes Sydney to be up all night finishing her assignments before the big debate, then going to sleep without setting an alarm. The debate begins but Sydney is no where to be found, so Tyler finds her and kisses her awake after giving her a pep talk while she's asleep. Rachel says nothing will change if she's re-elected, and then Sydney arrives and delivers a speech about how everybody should be treated as equals and not just by their appearance and popularity. Everybody agrees and Sydney wins the debate. After losing the debate, the Kappa sisters confront Rachel and reprimand her for abusing her authority over the sisterhood and her selfish, derogatory attitude. They remove her Kappa pin and throw her out of the sorority. Rachel then freaks out in a temper tantrum and storms off. Personality Rachel was selfish, manipulative, vain, dishonest and had a great lust for power. She loved the attention and treated her Kappa sisters and the other students like they were around just to be at her every beck and call. She didn't want to share the limelight with anyone which was why she ill-treated Sydney White as she saw her as a rival who was also trying to steal her ex-boyfriend Tyler from her, even though she had long since broke up with him and was constantly manipulating him into an on-off relationship. Whenever she started to lose her cool, she would recite her favourite fashion and perfume brands to calm herself down. But she ended up freaking out in tantrums when she did lose it. Trivia *The film was based on the fairy tale "Snow White" and Sara's role of Rachel was modelled after the Evil Queen. *Rachel's surname is relevant to the horrid person that she is and plays on the 17th Century Salem Witch Trials where they burned Witches at the stake. *Sara Paxton appeared as Staci Blake in the 2004 movie "Sleepover". Gallery rach5555.jpg rachwit.jpg|Rachel advertising her campaign for Student Council President screenshot_8583.png bd8353c6-7a93-4f34-a80c-07351318e4f2.jpg screenshot_8581.png screenshot_8584.png screenshot_8582.png rach58.jpg|Rachel rejecting Sydney as a Kappa Rachel at the lake.jpg Rachel astonished.jpg|Rachel doing her daily check on the Hot or Not Website finds Sydney is now on it. Envious Rachel.jpg|Rachel upset after finding out how quickly Sydney has ranked up on the website Rachel trying to calm herself.jpg|Rachel tries to calm herself by reciting her favourite fashion and perfume brands; "Prada...Gucci...Chanel..." Rachel breaking.jpg|But she can't get Sydney's growing popularity out of her head Angry Rachel.gif|Rachel taking her anger out on a passer-by Furious Rachel.jpg|Rachel vowing that Sydney would suffer Rachel breaking 2.jpg|Rachel really goes berserk when she finds out that Sydney is now ranking at 1# on the website, making her the fairest of them all Rachel and Sydney at the Debate.jpg|Rachel losing to Sydney at the debate Rachel throwing a tantrum.jpg|Rachel having a villainous breakdown after being thrown out of the Kappas. Category:2000s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Humiliator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Conspirator